The electrodes which is a bump with height 4 to 150 μm are aligned on a substrate in a process of mounting pins by a thin film for semiconductor chips.
As to photoresist compositions for producing a bump, JP2008-134515A1 mentions a positive type chemically amplified photoresist composition which optionally comprises an amine compound as a quencher.